Unmodified ground surfaces hinder the ability to set up quick, stable, level and secure environments for a variety of purposes. For example, outdoor field events such as carnivals, corporate outings, wine tastings, mountain bike races and even military deployments often require booths, tents or other structures with solid and stable flooring from which to manage the event. Particularly if computers or other equipment typically found in an indoor workplace environment are required, it becomes almost essential to provide a more stable, strong, level and secure ground flooring capable of rapid deployment and disassembly.
Recently, flooring systems and methods have been developed that minimize necessary storage space when not in use or when being transported and minimize pack-up time and effort, while also maintaining sufficient overall strength. Such flooring systems can be adapted to various shapes of ground surfaces and wet environments, including uneven ground. Such flooring systems are described, for example, in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,090,430; 7,364,383 and 7,774,991, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,430 shows, in FIG. 7, adjacent edges of separate floor slats or panels being attached using hook and loop type fasteners. However, in many cases, hook and loop connectors and extra seam cap members are not desirable. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to resolving these and other issues with portable ground flooring systems.